Velhas Fotos
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Neville Longbotton relembra momentos felizes de seu casamento com Hermione Granger. Songfic com a música do Tequila Baby.


Velhas Fotos

(Tequila Baby)

__

"As vezes ouço vozes

E outras em converso

com alguém que não

está aqui...."

As vezes ainda escuto o som da tua voz, mesmo depois de tanto tempo e imagino que você ainda vai voltar. Como sempre prometeu que faria. Escuto pela casa, seus passos subindo a escada.. o ranger dos degraus.. e as ondas do mar batendo nas pedras...E espero sentir tua respiração, teu beijo quente... E eu fingindo dormir, sentia seu beijo nos meus lábios, procurando não me acordar.. mas eu sempre sabia que você tinha chegado, e lhe abraçava sem você esperar, lhe beijando com desejo e paixão.. e você dizia sempre...

- Eu não queria acordar você, Neville. 

Mas eu passava as noites esperando o seu regresso. Sempre sube que a vida de um auror não era fácil, principalmente nos tempos em que vivíamos. Os riscos eram muito grandes, e você era muito, muito competente naquilo que fazia. Amava sua profissão, como me amava.. talvez mais do que me amava... Mas eu sabia, tinha certeza que você sempre voltaria....

__

" revivo toda a noite

na beira desse mar

Olhando as velhas fotos que eu bati" 

Lembro de momentos maravilhosos, a seu lado Hermione. Do dia em que você aceitou namorar comigo, por exemplo.. Eu quase não acreditei, como você, tão doce, tão maravilhosa, tão linda, poderia querer namorar alguém como eu, que não passava de um idiota, que não era bom em coisa nenhuma. Quando lhe fiz o pedido, pensei que fosse ouvir um não como resposta, mas você.. você aceitou e eu fiquei tão embascado que você acabou por me atirar dentro do Lago da escola... mas foi pior para você, Mione eu sai do lago e corri atrás de você mesmo estando todo molhado, e lhe abracei e beijei com toda a força que eu dispunha.. Eu sempre te amei Hermione.. desde o primeiro instante no trem.. desde sempre. Lembro bem do dia em que viemos comprar essa casa, em que hoje eu moro sozinho, como um lobo solitário a espera de alguém que nunca mais vai chegar aqui... Você queira morar na praia, na região litorânea, para poder olhar o mar todos os dias, e a noite dormir com o bálsamo das ondas... E hoje, Hermione, aqui estou eu, sentado na nossa pedra, onde batem as ondas na maré cheia, e onde namoramos tantas e tantas vezes.. mais felizes a cada dia que passava... 

Tenho sobre os joelhos o álbum de fotos do nosso casamento... Foi o dia em que eu te vi mais linda.. Você acena para mim das fotos, me abraça e me beija... Você estava radiante... Eu te amava tanto, eu te amo tanto....Porque você não pôde ficar comigo?? Porque Deus me tirou a única coisa que eu tinha? Não tive pais, só tive minha avó e você... e agora, agora estou sozinho... mais sozinho do que sempre fui. Passo horas aqui sentando folheando esse álbum, com lembranças de um tempo em que fomos muito, muito felizes...

__

" eu sei que isso não traz

você de volta, para mim.

E olhar você pela janela, 

é ilusão..

Mas meu principio ainda está longe do fim.." 

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, naquele dia em que você foi chamada para um enfrentamento com os Comensais da Morte.. Nós estávamos aqui sentados nesta pedra olhando o mar.. Você adorava, amava o mar.. Lhe chamaram e você foi, afinal era sua profissão. Se eu pudesse vivenciar novamente aquele instante, teria impedido você de ir.. mesmo que você não me quisesse mais, que não quisesse mais ficar ao meu lado.. você estaria aqui para decidir.. E não alguém ter decidido por você, meu amor. 

Você saia, mas sempre prometia voltar.. Poderia demorar um dia, dois, três, uma semana.. mas sempre voltava, sempre voltou.. Para dizer que me amava mais a cada dia que passava, para ficarmos juntos mais um tempo até você ter uma nova missão.. Muitas vezes você me alterou de que pretendiam me prender, para te chantegear... Mas isso, isso nunca aconteceu.. eles sabia que eu teria dado minha vida para você ficar viva.. Nunca mais eu vi você chegando em casa.. e fazendo cara feia para a minha comida.., eu não era cozinheiro e vida de médico sempre foi complicada, principalmente desse medibruxo atrapalhado. Hoje entro em casa, acendo as luzes e preparo o jantar, mas sempre coloco dois pratos na mesa.. não consigo me acostumar com idéia que você não vai mais voltar e para não sentir essa dor que acaba comigo prefiro me iludir.... E seja frio ou faça sol, vou ate a beira do mar.. Parece que o mar traz você de volta para mim....

__

"minha mente está embriagada,

tentando entender,

porque eu lembro de coisas

que eu não vi.." 

Parece que consigo ouvir seus gritos, o gritos de ordens da grande auror, a Sra. Hermione Granger Longbotton. No campo de batalha você não era minha esposa querida, o amor de minha vida.. Era alguém treinado e decidido a acabar com o mal reinante no nosso mundo mágico. Estudara, se formava e trabalhara nisso sua vida inteira.. Você sempre serviu de alicerce para Harry, sempre.. Nunca o abandonou e em algumas ocasiões quase morreu por tentar salvá-lo.. Sempre imaginei você nos combates, diziam que você era fria e calculista, e que sempre que podia dava ordens para matar.. Queria exterminá-los todos, você me dizia, e prometia que quando se houvesse terminado com Voldemort, nossa vida seria muito diferente, e que os aurores passariam a exercer cargos burocráticos dentro do Ministério.. Você contava suas façanhas aninhada em meus braços, onde sempre dizia que ninguém poderia lhe atingir e eu falava dos meus pacientes no hospital e dos problemas que os trouxas nos traziam.. Você prometia e eu sempre acreditei em você.. você iria voltar.. eu acreditava nisso.. Você escapara de tantas missões arriscadas que eu tinha certeza que o nosso amor, lhe dera a imortalidade... Que grande equívoco eu cometi...

Você foi chamada porque Harry, Harry depois de tanto tempo, de tantas lutas e de uma vida voltada a derrotar Voldemort sucumbira e só restara você, daquele trio de tantas peripécias e aventuras, pois Rony morrera logo depois do nosso casamento. E estava em sua mãos acabar com aquele ser das Trevas... Você amava Harry e Rony, de uma forma maternal, de uma maneira a protegê-los e quando Harry se foi, você tomou todas as responsabilidades sobre si.. Será que alguma vez você pensou no seu marido, que ficava em uma casa na beira do mar esperando a sua volta.. Eles contam que você gritou por mim, gritou que me amava.. antes de....

__

" que danem –se os poetas,

e os loucos desvairados,

que rasgam os retratos pra esquecer.." 

Era madrugada e eu estava dormindo.. Você tinha feito feitiços em torno de toda nossa casa, para me proteger nas suas ausências, que foram se tornando cada vez mais prolongadas. Todos os dias eu olhava no Profeta Diário a relação de aurores e Comensais mortos, tinha medo.. muito medo.. Até que aconteceu!!

Alguém estava batendo na porta.. Olhei o relógio, era mais de três horas da manhã.. Um pressentimento terrível tomou conta de mim.. desci as escadas pulando os degraus, nem sei como cheguei naquela porta... Abria-a, eram algumas pessoas do Ministério da Magia:

- O Dr. Longbotton? – perguntou um deles.

- Sou eu.... – disse lhes.. o coração querendo pular pela boca.. 

- Temos uma péssima noticia para o senhor... – quando eles disseram aquilo, eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido... Sabia que você não voltaria mais.... 

- Voldemort foi derrotado.. sua esposa e uma legião de aurores conseguiram acabar com ele..... – disse o outro homem.

- Pouco me interessa o Voldemort ou quem quer que seja.. – eu gritei- eu quero a minha esposa.. Onde ela está??? Onde está Hermione??? – a voz foi murchando.. a expressão com que eles me olharam me disse tudo... Você estava Morta, fora a tingida por alguns Comensais, pela maldição da Morte.. aquela que acabava com tudo... 

- Nós sentimos muito, Dr... Não pudemos fazer mais nada... Um pouco antes deles a atingirem ela gritou pelo senhor, gritou que o amava, que o amava mais do que o senhor poderia imaginar.. e que o amaria para sempre... – disse um dos homens com os olhos rasos. 

As lagrimas escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto.. Não consigo me lembrar de nada com clareza dali em diante.. Lembro-me de Gina ao meu lado, chorando.. de seus pais.. dos colegas do colégio.. mas tudo era tão difuso... você estava mais linda do que nunca.. sua pele branca, e os cabelos castanhos.. mas eu não conseguia aceitar, não conseguia acreditar naquilo.. você tinha prometido, você tinha prometido que ia voltar.. Porque tinha que ser assim? Porque não pudemos ser felizes.. Porque você foi embora e me deixou sozinho, Mione.. Porque???? Eu guardei a recordação daquela lápide, com seu nome gravado...nunca mais estive lá.. Você não mora lá, continua a morar na nossa casa, no meu coração....

Já fazem tantos anos....Volta Mione, por favor! Não me abandona, você sabe que não sei viver sem você!!!!!! 

__

" eu sei que isso não traz

você de volta, para mim.

E olhar você pela janela, 

é ilusão..

Mas meu principio ainda está longe do fim.." 

Porque você se foi? Você era a luz da minha vida.. a minha razão de viver.. E eu fiquei sozinho.. minha avó se foi, você se foi, nossos amigos estão longe e eu continuo aqui, vendo as ondas do mar que vão e vem .. sentado nessa pedra, dia após dia com esse álbum de fotos sobre os joelhos, pensando e vivendo no nosso passado... Hermione eu amo você mais do que tudo no mundo... Volta e me diz o que tenho que fazer.. larguei o hospital, os pacientes.. larguei tudo.. eu não tenho mais vida, desde aquela madrugada.. Você era minha vida... As lagrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Neville, ele ainda não acreditava.. só queira Hermione de volta.. Hermione de volta...

No instante seguinte uma grande onda cobriu o lugar onde ele estivera sentado, e daquela data em diante ele nunca mais foi visto.. apenas um velho álbum de fotografias ficou jogado na areia da praia, retratando momentos felizes..... 


End file.
